June Bug
by ReillyJade
Summary: As far as Louis Weasley is concerned, life couldn't be better. He has his family, a decent job, and Tessa, his not-quite-girlfriend. In a few months, he'll have enough money saved up to buy a place of his own. His life is right where he wants it to be. But life, as it so often does, has other plans.


_DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to the genius Ms. J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain.

* * *

 **June Bug**

Louis felt the vibration in his pocket around eight in the evening. He wasn't even remotely curious about who it was from; only one person would be contacting him at such an hour on a Tuesday. Nevertheless, he reached into his pocket to take out the phone that he possessed for the sole purpose of keeping in contact with Muggle friends. Sure enough, Tessa's name was on the screen, followed by a short message:

 _She's gone. Come over?_

Louis grinned and typed his reply:

 _Be there soon._

He Apparated to what he knew was a safe spot in Leicester. It was a bit of a walk from there to Tessa's flat, but that was okay. He needed to kill time; it wouldn't do for Louis to show up on her doorstep immediately after she asked him to come. Tessa, after all, didn't know he was a wizard who could travel long distances within seconds.

Louis knocked twice on her door once he arrived, then let himself in. For the last few months, ever since they'd begun this thing they had, Tessa left the door unlocked when she was expecting him.

As always, Tessa was in the small sitting room. The place was a bit untidy, but Louis didn't mind. Tessa and her roommate, Kailey, hardly had time for keeping things perfect and pristine; Kailey was working toward her law degree, and Tessa was busting her tail in medical school. Louis was just glad she was able to make time for him.

"Hey," Louis said. "Where'd Kailey run off to?"

"Her boyfriend's place, probably. Who cares?" Tessa murmured as she walked toward him. "C'mere… I've been waiting all day…"

Louis didn't object when she pulled him in for a kiss. He would have been surprised if she hadn't, honestly. They never really did much talking. Before long, Louis found himself in the familiarity of Tessa's bedroom, where their bodies always did the talking for them.

A couple of hours later, when Tessa was asleep, Louis slipped out of her bed and into the sitting room. From there, he Disapparated back to his own flat; seeing as Tessa was already out like a light, it was safe for him to do so. Once back in his own tiny kitchen, he cracked open a beer and took a long swig.

Maybe one day he'd spend the night at Tessa's place, but Louis didn't really see the point. They weren't a couple and didn't have any plans to become one. Earlier in the year, they'd been introduced by a mutual friend and got on quite well. A couple months later, after a night of heavy drinking, they ended up sleeping together. When they saw each other next, they agreed it hadn't meant anything. Tessa said she was far too busy with school for a relationship, and Louis was relieved; while he admired and respected her, he couldn't have been less interested in tying himself down.

 _But,_ Tessa had said, _that was fun. Wanna keep at it?_

And that was the way it stayed. Whenever Tessa was free and bored, she'd shoot Louis a text. He'd show up her flat, and a few hours later, he'd be gone. He figured he should have felt bad about it, but in reality, he wasn't the only one using the other; it was a two-way street.

As far as Louis Weasley was concerned, life was good. He made decent money managing the finances for his Uncle George's growing business. After renting out a shitty flat for a couple of years, he almost had enough saved up for a small house for himself. A place where he could live alone, and maybe have a lady over once in a while. A place where he could live the dream.

* * *

It was mid-October when Louis got a text from Tessa out of the blue.

 _Hey,_ it read. _Can you come over?_

This was curious, as it was mid-afternoon on a Thursday; Louis was almost positive she had class. Maybe it had been canceled? He knew that happened sometimes. Nevertheless, he wrote back saying he'd be over shortly; he was working from home that day, anyway.

"Hey," he said when he arrived. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. You?"

"Alright."

Tessa was seated on her couch and made no motion to get up. Louis sat across from her tentatively, a choice that proved to be wise; he would have fallen over had he not been sitting when Tessa spoke next.

"So, um… I'm pregnant," she said, keeping her gaze on her lap.

Louis was almost certain his heart stopped. Pregnant? But how? They'd been so careful… or so he thought.

"Oh, shit..." he whispered. He knew is was insensitive, but it was quite literally the only thing his brain could conjure up.

"You're telling me," Tessa concurred.

"And it's… mine?"

"Of course it's bloody yours," she shot back. "Christ, Louis..."

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't know if… well, it's not like we we're _together_ , together. I didn't know if you were seeing other people."

"Well, I wasn't."

Silence fell between them for a minute. Louis's mind was reeling. He wasn't ready for this. He would _never_ be ready for this. He didn't want kids; Louis had decided long ago that wasn't in the cards for him. Settling down, having a family… it worked for some people. It had worked for his parents, his aunts and uncles, and Victoire and Teddy, but he knew that life wasn't for him.

"Fuck," Louis muttered. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Tess..."

"It's not your fault," she said, finally looking at him. "I mean, it _is_ … but it's mine, too. We should have been more careful."

"What should we do?" Louis asked.

"Well, I'm certainly not in the market to be a parent," Tessa said.

Louis shook his head. "Me, neither."

"So, I guess that settles it, then…"

Tessa's voice quivered as she said it, and it trailed off as she again looked at the floor. Louis didn't have to ask what she meant. It was the only logical option, after all. Tessa was in the middle of medical school; she'd worked too hard and come too far to give that up now. And Louis… well, he'd make a terrible father. He was too flighty, too careless, too _selfish_ ; that was a certainty now more than ever.

"Are you okay with that?" Tessa asked after a minute. "Ending it?"

"Y-yeah," Louis stammered. "I mean, if that's what you think is best."

"I just don't see any other way..."

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Right," Tessa said, nodding. "I'll make the appointment. Will you come with me? If you don't want to, I'll understand."

"No," Louis said, shaking his head. "No, of course I'll come. Don't be silly. Just… just let me know when it is, yeah?"

Tessa nodded. "I will."

* * *

Louis felt ridiculous as he approached the door to Tessa's flat a couple weeks later. The flowers he was holding seemed like a good idea at first, but now it just felt weird. He'd intended them to be a sign that he was supportive, but now that he was seconds away from presenting them to her, it seemed as if he was actually saying, _hey, Tess, sorry I knocked you up_ , or _thanks for deciding to get rid of the kid, because I'm an irresponsible, worthless prat_.

"Louis," Tessa said with surprise when she opened the door; he'd opted to knock this time as he was showing up uninvited. "Come in."

"Sorry. I know I should have texted first."

"No, no, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting you is all."

"Yeah. Uh… these are for you," he mumbled, holding out the yellow roses. "Sorry, I know it's weird… I just… I was thinking about you, and… yeah."

"Thank you," Tessa said sincerely. "They're beautiful. I'll just go put them in some water."

Louis moseyed about before finally settling down on the couch where he learned Tessa's news not so long ago. Soon after, he heard the running water come to a halt in the kitchen. Tessa emerged in the sitting room and sat directly across from him. It was like a strange case of deja vu.

"I know the appointment isn't until next week," Louis began. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. Are you okay?"

Tessa nodded. "Yeah. As good as I can be, I guess. How about you?"

"I'm alright," Louis said. "Just hoping we're doing the right thing, you know?"

"Yeah," she said. "Me, too."

They were silent for a moment, which Tessa broke within seconds.

"I'm actually really glad you came by, Louis. I… I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

Louis looked at her, but said nothing. His heart seemed to both quicken and stop at the exact same moment. If she suggesting keeping it, he didn't know what he'd do.

"I was thinking about maybe not going through with the appointment. Not keeping it ourselves," she added quickly, obviously sensing Louis's panic. "But… I was thinking about adoption."

"Adoption?"

"Yeah," Tessa said with a nod. "Last semester, I did a bit of field work in the women's unit. There were quite a few women who had babies and gave them up. There's a lot of couples who can't have their own children, and… I don't know. Maybe I – _we_ – can do that, too. Give ours to someone who really wants it, you know? What do you think?"

"I… er..." Louis didn't really know what to say to that. Truthfully, he never thought of adoption being a possibility; they were exceedingly rare in the wizarding world, usually reserved for instances where the parents died or were severely ill. "Who would take it?"

"Don't know," Tessa said. "We might not know until it happens. But they do background checks and stuff. It's not like it would go to anyone unfit."

"And what about you?" Louis asked. "You have school to think about."

"My doctor says I'm due in May. I'll be on break from classes by then, so it wouldn't interfere too much."

"But, Tess… that's still a lot for you to go through. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I've been thinking about this a lot," Tessa said. "Maybe I'll regret it later. I don't know. But right now… this just feels like the right thing. I can't go through with the abortion. I know it's the right decision for some, but I don't think it is for me. So… yes. This is what I want. But only if you're okay with it, too."

Louis was quiet for a moment. He rested his hands on his knees and cast his gaze downward. Tessa was a truly remarkable person to be willing to do something so selfless. Yes, it would be weird to know that his child would be out there, living their life and being raised by someone he didn't know, but Louis was pretty sure he could handle that.

"If that's what you want to do, then of course I'll support you," Louis said. "And I'll be there for you whenever you need me. If you want me there for doctor's visits, or for… well, when it happens, you just let me know, okay?"

He meant every word. Selfish and irresponsible as he was, he wished nothing but the best for Tessa and the baby. She reached across the space between them and touched his hand.

"Thanks, Louis."

* * *

"You alright there, Lou?" Dominique asked. "You're awfully quiet tonight. Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Victoire, Dominique, and Louis had always been very close, a bond they wanted to make sure they didn't lose when they reached adulthood. They'd agreed years before that, no matter what was going on in their lives, they'd set aside one night a month to have dinner together. That evening, they were at Victoire and Teddy's place, gathered around the table with a deck of cards and some butterbeer.

"He's just angry that I'm winning for a change," Victoire sniggered, throwing down her hand. "Full house!"

"Oh, come on!" Dominique huffed as Victoire grabbed the winnings, which were just fake galleons; they only played for bragging rights, never actual money. "That's four in a row!"

"I think that's my sign to leave," Louis said, though he knew it was a pathetic excuse. He loved his sisters, but he just really wasn't in the mood for games that night.

"What? It's only half past seven," Victoire scoffed. "Besides, we told Teddy we'd deal him in once he's put Aurora to bed."

"And she's sound asleep." Teddy, as if on cue, entered the kitchen and took the empty seat next to Victoire. "Who's winning?"

"Vic," Dominique scowled. "And it'll stay that way if we stop now. C'mon, Louis, don't leave now. We can take her down together!"

"Hey!" Victoire laughed.

"Nah, I really should get going," Louis said.

"Louis, is everything okay?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired is all."

"Since when have you ever been tired before eleven?" Dominique argued. "You're not going anywhere. Sit. Tell us what's wrong."

Louis frowned. He'd always admired how intuitive his sisters were; for the first time in a while, he was finding it incredibly annoying. They were right; something was indeed bothering him, but what bothered him more was _he_ couldn't even figure out what was wrong. How could he talk about it if he didn't understand it?

"I can leave if you-" Teddy began, but Louis stopped him.

"Don't be absurd. You're family." Louis sighed. "It's about Tessa."

"That Muggle friend of yours?" Dominique asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yes… no. She's pregnant."

Victoire and Dominique stared at him, clearly not understanding what his friend's pregnancy had to do with him. Teddy, however, glanced downward; he definitely knew.

"Is something wrong?" Victoire asked. "Is she having complications?"

"No, it's not that. It's… it's mine."

Silence plagued the table for a moment before Dominique spoke up again.

"I didn't realize you two were together," she said.

"We aren't. We were just… never mind."

"Still," Victoire said, smiling and reaching over to grab his hand, "it's wonderful! Congratulations, Louis. I'm so happy for you!"

"We aren't keeping it, Vic."

Victoire's face fell, and though she kept her hand on his, her grip loosened. Dominique, meanwhile, leaned forward and rested her arms on the table.

"So… she's getting an abortion?" Dominique asked. "And you don't want that? Is that why you're upset?"

"No," Louis said. "I mean, we thought about it, but… no. We're giving it up for adoption."

"Oh..."

"I don't want kids," Louis said. "You both know that. And she's in the middle of medical school right now. This is the best option."

"So, what's wrong, then?" Victoire asked. "If you don't want to keep it… well, this is good, isn't it?"

"Yeah… yeah, I suppose it is," Louis mumbled.

It really didn't make sense to Louis why he felt so strange about it. He'd be absolved of all responsibility. He could go back to being himself. Aside from never getting into this situation to begin with, it was the best scenario he could have hoped for.

"Still, it's a lot to deal with," Dominique said. "You know we're here for you, right?"

"Always," Victoire said.

"Day or night," Teddy added. "Even if you just need an ear to scream at."

Louis smiled. "Thanks, guys. Can you… um… can you just not tell mum and dad? They'd kill me."

Dominique grinned. "No, they wouldn't. But of course. Your secret's safe with us."

* * *

It was the coldest week Louis ever remembered living through when he attended a doctor's appointment with Tessa for the third time. Outside the window, the naked trees were swaying in the relentlessly brutal January winds. Inside, however, one could hear a pin drop. The only sound was that of the device the technician was using. She was moving it around on some strange, jellylike stuff she'd put on Tessa's belly, conjuring up a picture on the nearby screen. The way Muggles did things was really weird sometimes.

"Alright, so… there's the head… and that there is an arm, and..."

Louis, however, stopped looking at the screen, and instead looked down at Tessa. She was staring straight up at the ceiling, and Louis was willing to bet she wasn't even listening to what the technician was saying. He reached for her hand, which she accepted with a squeeze.

"So, everything looks good," the technician said with a smile. She removed the device and began to wipe it down. "The baby's growing at the proper rate and is perfectly healthy."

"Great," Tessa said. Louis knew she meant it despite it sounding slightly sarcastic.

"So, you're just over five months along," the technician said. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Louis almost said yes for no reason other than blatant curiosity, but Tessa spoke first.

"No," she said. "No, thank you."

The technician seemed taken aback by Tessa's blunt and instantaneous response. She shifted her glance to Louis.

"It going to be adopted," Louis explained.

"Ah, I understand," the technician said. "Normally this is when I'd offer you a picture of the ultrasound, but I'm guessing you'd like to pass on that as well?" When Tessa nodded, the technician began to remove her gloves. "Alright. I'm going to fetch the doctor for your examination. It was lovely to meet you both. I wish you the very best."

"You okay?" Louis asked Tessa once the technician left the room.

"Yeah," she murmured. "It's just hard."

"Do you want me to stay for the exam?" Usually, he retreated to the waiting room for this part, but he'd have felt like a prat if he didn't at least offer.

"No, you go ahead… I'll just meet you when it's done."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Louis left the examination room and, on his way to the waiting area, he spotted the technician. Before he could stop himself, he approached her.

"Hi. Sorry – I forgot your name."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. It's Farita. How can I help you?"

"I just wondered… could I get one of those pictures you were talking about?" He wasn't sure why he wanted one, but for some reason, he knew he'd regret it later if he didn't ask.

Farita smiled and nodded. "Of course. Just give me a few minutes, okay? I'll come find you in the waiting room."

"Excellent. Thank you."

* * *

Aside from dinner at Shell Cottage with his parents and sisters, Louis spent the majority of his twenty-fourth birthday alone. He didn't mind; quite frankly, he had too many things to do, and celebrating was the last thing in his thoughts. He'd come to accept that, even when it's your birthday, time stops for no one. He spent the day in Diagon Alley, doing the shopping he'd been putting off for far too long.

When he emerged from Flourish and Blotts, his last stop of the day, he witnessed a sight that made him smile. Across the way, outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies, was a mother and her young son. The boy couldn't have been more than five years old, but he was begging his mother for one of the new Comets on display and saying everything he could think of to convince her that he was ready for such a model.

"You're just too _young_ , sweetheart," the mother said, attempting to usher him along. "Maybe in a few years, once you're at Hogwarts."

"But mum, I-"

The boy kept pleading as they walked away from the shop. He remembered being in a similar situation himself. When he was about six or seven, he tried to convince his parents that he needed his own owl so he could write to Victoire when she was at Hogwarts, and that the family owl simply wouldn't do. Louis later wondered if they refused his incessant requests because they really didn't want him to have one, or that they were just trying to spare poor Victoire from receiving far too many letters from her little brother. Looking back, he didn't blame them either way.

For some reason, it saddened Louis that the baby he and Tessa were giving away wouldn't have the chance to plea for a broom, an owl, or anything of the sort. The child would be magical for sure, but would be raised Muggle. Louis had nothing against Muggles, of course, and he was sure the child would have plenty of other things to pester his or her parents about; that's what kids were good at. But the idea that his child would spend so many years not knowing who he or she really was made him strangely melancholy.

* * *

"Want to go flying?" Dominique asked.

It was April, and Louis was at his youngest sister's house for their monthly sibling dinner. Victorie had left a little early because Aurora wasn't feeling well, so it was just the two of them lounging lazily in the sitting room.

"Dom, is bloody pouring out."

"Have you forgotten you're a wizard?" she quipped. "C'mon, I could use some air."

Louis sighed. He loved flying, but hated doing so in the rain, even with the help of drying spells. Nevertheless, he grabbed one of Dominique's spare brooms (even when she upgraded, she never got rid of her old ones), headed out to the yard, and kicked off with his sister at his side.

They flew in silence for about fifteen minutes. Louis had no idea where they were going, if they were even going anywhere, but he followed Dominique's lead. Within minutes, the rain didn't bother him much. Louis had forgotten how liberating it felt to be on a broom; he could practically feel all of his worries and stresses being peeled away from him by the wind.

Eventually, they landed on a hill overlooking Liverpool, which Dominique lived just outside of. The city lights twinkled against the cloudy night sky.

"How's Tessa?" Dominique asked.

"She's alright," Louis said. "I went with her to another appointment last week, and everything's going well."

"It's really good that you're doing that. Going with her, I mean."

Louis was about to comment that his actions were what any decent human being would do – especially seeing as he was the reason she was in this mess – but then he realized that, unfortunately, many guys _wouldn't_ be decent in such a situation. He mumbled a thank-you and looked back out at the city.

"And how are you, Lou?" Dominique continued. "You doing alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It'll all be over soon. Not much longer now."

"And you have arrangements in place?"

Again, Louis nodded. "I haven't been as involved in that, but Tess said there's a couple lined up to take it. It's just weird to think about, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Louis mumbled. "It'll just be strange knowing I have a kid out there, somewhere, living a life I'll never know anything about."

He looked at Dominique then. She was staring out at the city below, her long hair billowing behind her like a cape. Out of Bill and Fleur's three children, only Dominique had inherited the signature Weasley red hair. Louis couldn't help wondering if his and Tessa's child would have it, too.

"It's not too late to change your mind, Louis."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean you can choose to keep it, if you want," Dominique said, turning to him. "It's your right. Until you sign those papers-"

"I don't want to keep it, Dom," Louis assured her.

"And you're certain of that, right?"

"Yes. Here, look..."

Louis pulled the ultrasound photo from a few months ago out of his wallet and handed it to Dominique.

"Why would you do this to yourself, Lou?" she asked somberly. "Why do you have this?"

"I took it to remind to remind me that we're doing the right thing," Louis said. "Every now and then… yeah, I worry we're making a mistake. Sometimes I wonder if sending the kid to live in the Muggle world is stupid. But then I think… no. He – or she – is far better off without me there to muck up their life. I'd be a shitty father."

"I think you're selling yourself short," Dominique countered. "The fact that you care enough to be concerned shows that you actually wouldn't be bad at all."

"Maybe not, but I still don't want to keep it," Louis said. "It just isn't for me. Family life has suited Teddy and Vic perfectly; they're great parents. And I know you will be too someday. But me? I'm too much of a loner. I like having my freedom, my solitude. Not to mention, can you imagine a kid living in my shithole of a flat? I look at that picture," he added, nodding toward the photo still in Dominique's hands, "and it just reminds me that it's an actual person with needs. Needs that I can't fulfill."

"I just want to make sure that _you're_ sure, Louis," Dominique said, "because once you sign those papers, there's no going back."

"I know."

"Just remember, you have a choice. Even if Tessa doesn't want to keep it, you can."

"I know," he repeated.

"And for what it's worth," Dominique added, "I think you'd make a pretty fantastic dad. Even if you decide to later on in life. I mean, you're already a fantastic brother. That must carry over, right?"

Louis smiled and leaned into his sister when she put her arm around him.

"Thanks, Dom."

* * *

The text message came on the third of June, a week after the official due date:

 _It's time. I'm at the hospital with Kailey. Get here when you can._

Louis was at work at the time. He told his Uncle George that he wasn't feeling well and that he'd finish his work at home. He Apparated directly from the shop to Leicester. From there, he walked as fast as he could to the hospital, stopping only twice to ask for directions.

"Hey," he breathed once he made it to Tessa's room, chest heaving from the jogging. "I got here as fast as I could."

"Hi," Tessa said weakly. She was already dressed in hospital clothes and was seated upright in the bed. She nodded to the young woman sitting beside her. "This is Kailey, by the way. Kailey, this is Louis."

"Hey," Kailey said, nodding to him before turning to Tessa. "I'll give you two some time, alright? I'll be right outside."

Louis took the vacant chair beside Tessa.

"How're you feeling?" he asked timidly. He was fairly certain he knew the answer, but it would have seemed rude not to ask.

"Like hell," Tessa said. "It comes and it goes. I just want it to be over."

"I know."

She grabbed his hand then and he saw her face tense up. Louis knew what this was; he'd been doing some reading on what to expect when this day came. He quietly reminded himself that contractions were perfectly normal and not to panic. He allowed Tessa to grip his hand as tightly as she needed to.

"Sorry," she breathed a couple of minutes later. "They're just strong."

"It's okay," Louis said. "Please, don't apologize. You do what you need to, okay?"

Tessa nodded, and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. She brought her hands to her swollen belly.

"It's just so strange," she whispered. "I feel like after all this time… I really know it, you know? But after today, I never will. Neither of us will."

Louis squeezed her hand. "I know."

"But, we're doing the right thing," Tessa said, swallowing deeply. "I know we are. It's what's best. Right?"

"Right."

"Thank you so much for being here, Louis," she said shakily. "You didn't have to come."

"I'll be here until the end," Louis said. "Unless you want me to, I'm not going anywhere."

Louis was true to his word. Save for a couple of trips the loo, he stayed in that room with Tessa until the time came. For every contraction, every scream, and every push, he held her hand; even when it felt like Tessa was going to shatter his bones, he didn't pull away. He kept telling her how great she was doing, as did Kailey, who was right at Tessa's other side.

And then, it happened. There was a cry: a small, whimpering cry.

The doctor smiled and began to hold the child up.

"It's a-"

"No, don't tell me!" Tessa exclaimed before breaking into a sob. "I don't want to know!… I don't want to know!..."

"Would you like to-?"

"No! Please, just take it away!" she cried. "Take it away!"

Louis leaned forward to hold her body, which was quaking with sobs. She threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. Even Louis could feel the sting building behind his eyes as he held Tessa.

"It's over," he said to her as steadily as he could. "It's all over now… it's going to be okay..."

* * *

It took a while, and understandably so, for Tessa to calm down. Louis didn't leave the room until she fell asleep; Kailey stayed with her as he went for a walk. Although doctors and nurses were bustling around everywhere, he hardly noticed as he walked in an exhausted trance, aimlessly wandering the halls of the hospital.

The adoptive parents had been notified of the birth, and Louis was certain they'd be arriving soon. He knew they would have to sign some papers and probably arrange an official adoption date when that time came, but it was all too much for him to process at that moment.

Louis's feet unknowingly carried him to a hallway with a large glass window. The window looked into the nursery; there were nine tiny newborn babies, some squirming about, some still and sleeping. He wondered which was his.

"Name, sir?"

He hadn't been paying attention to the nurse near the window. It took him a moment to realize she was speaking to him.

"Sorry," he said. "Weasley. Louis Weasley."

"I'm sorry. There's no Weasley in here. What's the mother's name?"

"Right. Sorry. It's Tessa Maguire."

"The one being adopted, right?" Louis nodded. The nurse looked at the clipboard in her hand. "Ah, Weasley! You're name's right here. My apologies, sir. You're the baby's father?"

"Yeah."

"A lot of parents choosing adoption opt not to, but you're welcome to come in and hold her, if you'd like."

 _Her._ It was a girl.

He knew he should have said no, but for whatever reason, Louis found himself seated in a small room that was an extension of the nursery. A minute later, the nurse came to him with a tiny pink bundle, which she carefully placed in his arms.

"I'll give the two of you some time," she said before departing.

Louis remembered, just a year and a half ago, being in such a situation. He held Aurora mere hours after she was born, with a smiling Victoire beside him and an ecstatic Dominique hovering over his shoulder. Right away, he loved his little niece.

But this, he knew, was different.

It was the most powerful thing Louis had ever felt. As he gazed down at the sleeping baby, his breathing seemed to stop. His chest grew incredibly tight, yet it didn't hurt one bit. When he ever-so-gently brushed his hand against her cheek, his eyes began to sting, and he didn't even bother trying to fight it. She was _so_ beautiful.

Every reason he'd ever had for not wanting to be a father, every doubt he'd ever cast upon himself, was washed away with each tear. In that moment, all he felt was an overwhelming desire to care for the baby girl in his arms. He wanted to make it his personal mission to ensure she was never cold, hungry, or scared. He wanted to spend every day showing her that she was loved… because she _was_.

He loved her. He had no idea how someone so small could do that to him, and so quickly, but there he was, heart about to burst out his chest with joy.

"Hello, sweetheart," Louis choked out in a whisper. "I'm your daddy. And I love you so, so much."

He wanted to say more, _needed_ to say more, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, Louis spent the next several minutes just staring down at his daughter, marveling at the fact that such an angel was his.

"Mr. Weasley?" The nurse was back. "They're looking for you in the at the reception area. The adoptive parents are here."

Louis didn't look up from the baby as his heart began to sink. In those short few minutes, he completely forgot about the adoption. He forgot that the baby girl in his arms wasn't his to keep, that this would be their first and last moment together. He gazed down at her little face until the nurse took her away.

He wasn't sure how he did it, how he managed to walk away, to _leave_ her, but he did. When he got to the reception area, he didn't remember how he got there. All he could think about was the peaceful, sleeping face of his baby and how it felt to have her safely nestled in his arms.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley," a woman he did not recognize greeted him as he approached. "I'm Catherine Leeland, the case worker assigned to you and Miss Maguire. In order for the adoption process to begin, there are some things you need to sign. Shall we go somewhere quieter? Mr. Weasley?"

Louis had absentmindedly begun to step away from her.

"I… I'll be right back," he said.

Then, without warning, he spun on his heel and sped toward the hospital exit. Louis cried all the way to the spot he could Apparate from. What had he done to himself? He couldn't keep her; he didn't have the space, the knowledge, or the things he'd need to properly care for her.

But he just couldn't hand her over, either.

In desperation, he Apparated to the only place he felt he could go to at a time like this. Within seconds, he came crashing down onto the sitting room floor of Shell Cottage.

"What the devil?!" Bill exclaimed. "Louis, are you-?" He stopped, however, when he saw the state his son was in. "Fleur! _Fleur!_ "

Bill stood before his Louis and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Louis, are you alright? What happened?"

"Louis!" Fleur exclaimed upon her arrival. Just like her husband, she came to her son's side and slipped an arm around his shoulders. " _Q_ _u'est-ce qui ne va pas?_ Are you 'urt?"

"I messed up… I really messed up..." Louis cried. "I'm sorry..."

"Louis, what's wrong?!"

"I can't let her go… I just can't..."

"Who?" Fleur implored. "Louis, _chéri_..."

"C'mon, let's go into the kitchen," Bill said gently. "Your mum will make tea and we'll all talk, alright? Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Louis really hadn't needed to talk to his parents to make his decision. He may not have known it in the moment, but the decision had been made for him the moment he held his daughter; there was no chance in the world he could have given her up after that.

However, after talking with his mum and dad, Louis felt better about everything. Over the kitchen table, he told them about Tessa and the baby, the planned adoption, the doctor's visits, the birth… everything. And, most importantly, he told them about how he felt when he held her. At Louis's request, his dad Floo'd Victoire and Dominique and asked them to come over. Together, his parents and sisters made him feel, and eventually believe, that everything was going to be okay. They supported him and couldn't wait to meet their granddaughter and niece.

The following afternoon, after spending some time in the nursery, he went to talk to Tessa. She was doing well: sore and exhausted, naturally, but well enough that she would be able to go home the following morning.

"They told me that you're keeping her," Tessa said after a while.

Louis nodded and smiled. "I am. Wait… I thought you didn't know if it was a boy or girl?"

"I was bound to find out eventually," Tessa said with a shrug. "I just couldn't know in that moment, you know? It was too much. But they said she's well?"

"She is... she's perfect, Tess. She's absolutely perfect."

He thought fondly of his little girl, who awaited him in the nursery.

"And you're going to be okay?" Tessa asked. "You both will?"

"Yeah," Louis said. "I'm moving back in with my parents, just for a little while; maybe a few months at the most. My place is too small and… well, you know I've been planning to buy a house, anyway. So until then, we'll stay with them. It's a beautiful place… right on the beach. It'll be good for her, I think. And my parents are obviously being so supportive. So are my sisters."

Louis realized then that he was rambling, but Tessa was smiling.

"It sounds like she'll be inheriting a wonderful family," she said.

"Yeah," Louis agreed, smiling, too. "Yeah, she is."

"And have you decided on a name for her yet?"

He did. Louis never planned on having kids, but there was one name he'd always liked for some reason, a beautiful name that he was thrilled to bestow upon his daughter.

"Delphine," he answered. To his surprise, Tessa grinned.

"I knew you'd pick something French," she giggled.

"What?" Louis laughed. "Is it bad?"

"No! Not at all," Tessa said. "It's beautiful, Louis."

He wasn't sure why it mattered to him that Tessa liked the name, but he loved that she did.

"And I'm really happy she'll be with you," she continued. "You're going to be amazing."

"I sure hope so."

"I know you will," Tessa assured him. "I think about how you've been with me these past few months, and… you're just a wonderful person, Louis. She – Delphine – is really blessed."

Louis cast his gaze downward for a moment. He was never good at receiving compliments, particularly when they were ones that meant the world to him. He wouldn't have blamed Tessa at all if she hated him for all the pain he'd caused her, but there she was, recognizing that all he'd wanted was to do right by her.

"Can you just promise me one thing?" Tessa asked after a couple of minutes. Louis looked up at her then, and he saw that her lower lip was quivering slightly.

"Anything."

"When she's older, she might ask about me," Tessa said quietly. "And she might ask why I'm not around."

"Tess-"

"Can you please tell her that it's not because I didn't love her?" Tessa wept. "Because I do… I have since I felt her first little kick. Louis, I love her so much, and part of me always will. But that's why I have to let her go. I can't give her the life she deserves. I just know she's better off without me… so please, _please_ make sure she knows that, okay? Make sure she knows how much I love her. Can you do that for me?"

"Tess," Louis said softly as he took her hand, "I promise."

"Thank you..."

"Delphine will know about you," Louis said. "When she's ready… she'll know that her mum was becoming one of the best doctors this country will ever see. She'll know that you're spending every day healing people and saving lives. And believe me when I say that she'll know how smart, and kind, and funny, and beautiful you are. She'll know about you, Tess. I promise you that."

Louis leaned forward to embrace her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He stayed with her for a while after that. Though it was never said out loud, Louis knew this would likely be the last time he saw Tessa. It was strange to think about, especially after what they'd just gone through together, but he knew it was for the best. Her heart needed to heal, and she couldn't do that with him around.

Before he left, their case worker came in, and Tessa signed away all rights to their daughter; Delphine would be his, and his alone. Daunting as that was, as he had nothing ready for her and didn't have a clue what he was doing, Louis couldn't have been happier.

His smile was a mile wide when he picked her up from the nursery. He couldn't help chuckling when he saw her; she just had a bath, and her tufts of hair were sticking up like antennae. With her wide eyes gazing up at him and her tiny body all swaddled up, she looked like the cutest beetle he'd ever seen.

"You ready to go home, Delphine?" he sang lovingly. "Your grandparents can't wait to meet you."

* * *

His mum and dad were eagerly waiting in the sitting room once he and Delphine arrived at Shell Cottage. Naturally, Victoire and Dominique were there, too, and they patiently waited for the chance to hold their niece when his mother – very gently, of course – stole Delphine from Louis's arms the moment he walked through the door.

As Fleur cooed over the baby with Bill at her side, Louis sat down with his sisters. It was then that he noticed the corner of the room: a pile of baby stuff had taken residence there.

"Where'd all that come from?" Louis asked.

"Some of it was Aurora's," Victoire said, "but Mum, Dom, and I picked up some of it earlier today."

"We weren't sure what colors to go with," Dominique added, "so we got a lot of yellow and green. Is that okay?"

"Okay?" Louis breathed. "You didn't have to do all that..."

"Sure we did," Dominique said. "She's our niece! And we'll help you set up her room, too."

"Well, we've already started, actually," Victoire said. "We've got a crib set up in my old room, and a rocking chair."

"And dad painted the walls yellow."

"And we – Louis?"

Louis couldn't help it; his eyes teared up as he stared as his sisters.

"I really don't deserve you all," he murmured. "I don't deserve any of this."

"Louis, c'mon," Dominique said. "Did you really think we were going to make you do all of this alone?"

"We all get a little help in the beginning," Victoire added. "Remember how often you and Dom were over when Aurora was born? You both helped Teddy and I so much. Of course we're going to do the same for you."

Dominique pulled him in for a hug then, which was good, because Louis was rendered speechless. He was beyond blessed to have his family.

"We're all so proud of you, Lou," Dominique said. "You're going to be amazing."

* * *

In the evening, Louis brought Delphine up the room that once belonged to his eldest sister. He saw right away that Victoire severely undersold the work the family had done on the room. It was far more than a couple pieces of furniture; the room looked like it had been worked on for weeks. There were blankets, stuffed animals, drawers filled with supplies… everything he could possibly need was there.

The window was open, and the soothing sound of the sea poured into the room along with a breeze that gently rustled the pale yellow curtains. With Delphine in his arms, Louis walked over the window.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have this room, sweetheart," he said. "Aside from your grandparents' room, this is the only bedroom in the house that faces the ocean. I was always so jealous of your Auntie Vic. But, I'm glad its yours now."

Delphine's wide eyes stared up at him. She'd already been fed and changed, and Louis knew she'd be falling asleep soon. He moved over to the rocking chair. As he sat down, his peripheral vision caught a blur of yellow on the nearby dresser.

There was a bouquet of roses there, no doubt a courtesy of his mother; for as long as he could remember, she was always bringing fresh flower into the house. They weren't unlike the ones he brought to Tessa on the day she told him she'd be carrying their baby to term. He smiled down at his daughter as he began to slowly rock back and forth. It was certainly a beautiful gift that Tessa had given him.

"I'll tell you all about your mummy someday," Louis said. "One day, you'll understand why she couldn't keep you. But just know that she loved you, Delphine. Your mummy loved you so, so much."

He could tell she was drifting to sleep already; her eyes were fluttering a bit and he could feel her tiny body relaxing.

"And I love you, too, little one, more than you'll ever know," he said. "I can't promise I'll be perfect. I know I'll make some mistakes, but I'm going to do my absolute best for you, okay? Everything I do from now on, every choice I make, will be for you. I… I never dreamed this would be my life. Never in a million years did I think I could love you as much as I do, but I already can't imagine it any other way. I don't even _want_ to imagine it. Sweetheart, you're the love of my life."

Louis smiled through his joyous tears. He brought his free hand up to lightly brush her cheek. Delphine didn't even flinch; she was already fast asleep.

"My little June bug," he whispered.

Louis listened to the sound of the sea as he gazed down at Delphine, his own sleepiness eventually setting in. Before he succumbed to the fatigue, the roses caught his eye again, and he thought of Tessa.

 _I'll be the best father I can be_ , _Tess,_ he thought with a smile. _She's my life now._ _I'll keep her safe. I'll make sure she's happy and healthy._ _She'll always be loved._ _I_ _promise._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
